The invention relates generally to arrangements for hanging an electrically operated hand held appliance, such as a hair dryer, in a holder mounted on a wall.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. 4,659,907, issued Apr. 31, 1987, and entitled Wall Mounted Device With Hand-Held Hair Dryer.